


Bianglala

by fi_ctionalbox



Category: H&D (Korea Band), Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fi_ctionalbox/pseuds/fi_ctionalbox
Summary: Ini pasti mimpi.Hangyul meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Ini. Pasti. Mimpi. Pasti.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Kudos: 4





	Bianglala

Ini pasti mimpi.

Hangyul meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Ini. Pasti. Mimpi. Pasti.

Selama ini hidupnya selalu datar, biasa-biasa saja. Kalaupun ada naik turun, amplitudonya tidak pernah lebih tinggi dari polisi tidur yang hanya lembaran potongan ban mobil di ujung gang rumahnya. Hidupnya tidak pernah tiba-tiba seseru ini.

Tapi toh, mau berapa kali Hangyul meyakinkan diri kalau ini semua mimpi. Saat ini ia sedang duduk berhadapan dengan Cho Seungyoun, vokalis band lokal yang tadi mengisi acara di Pasar Malam di kotanya. Sama sekali tidak pernah terpikirkan belum ada sepuluh menit yang lalu ia mendapati tatapan mata tajam dari sang vokalis dari atas panggung. Penampilan mereka ditutup dengan seruan Seungyoun ke _microphone_ -nya.

“Hei, mas, yang pakai sweater kuning rambut agak abu-abu. Iya kamu, yang cakep. Jangan kemana-mana ya. Kita jalan bareng habis ini,” kalimat itu ditutup dengan kedipan mata singkat. Panas yang dirasakan di muka dan telinga Hangyul semakin membara karena teriakan dan siulan oleh pengunjung Pasar Malam yang menjadi saksi ajakan tersebut.

Saat itu, sebenarnya bisa saja Hanyul pergi, mengabaikan ajakan itu karena toh, ia tidak wajib untuk menurut. Ia juga ke sini sendiri karena bosan di rumah, jadi tidak ada yang perlu ia jelaskan kepada siapa-siapa. Tapi gelenyar pelan yang ia rasakan di dadanya, rasa penasaran, serta sebal, membuatnya tetap berdiri di tempatnya, menunggu.

Seungyoun muncul dari balik panggung sebentar kemudian dengan kaos hitam tanpa lengan, rambut gelap tersibak ke belakang, sekitar matanya dihiasi _makeup_ yang sangat menonjolkan bentuk dan warna matanya. Tampan luar biasa.

Tapi Hangyul tetap Hangyul, begitu Seungyoun sampai di hadapannya yang ia lakukan pertama kali adalah memukul bahu Seungyoun, yang ternyata perbedaan tingginya cukup signifikan dengannya. Pukulannya tidak keras, menurut Hangyul, tapi Seungyoun tetap mengaduh kemudian menatap Hangyul kebingungan. _Ups_. Tampaknya ia lupa mengatur kekuatan pukulannya.

“Kenapa gue dipukul? Sorry kalo lo terganggu tapi kalo nggak mau kan lo nggak harus nunggu gue,” Seungyoun masih mengusap bahunya pelan.

“Mas? Gue tahu ya lo tuh udah 23 tahun. Mas? Gue baru 20 tahun, tahu!” Hangyul bersungut-sungut kesal, mengabaikan implikasi kalimat Seungyoun bahwa ia menunggu berarti ia mau jalan-jalan dengan Seungyoun. Karena, ya, memang benar sih.

Seungyoun yang sudah menyadari duduk perkaranya kemudian tertawa keras. “Oh, sorry, sorry! Gue nggak bermaksud bikin lo tersinggung. Tapi lo di sini berarti mau kan muter sama gue? Yuk ah, Dek.”

Sampai tahun depan Hangyul tidak akan mengakui panggilan itu yang membuat telinganya memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

***

Saat ini Hangyul duduk di dalam sangkar Bianglala yang perlahan menaiki ruang langit, berusaha menelan segala kegugupannya karena sejujurnya, selain gugup karena _The Cho Seungyoun_ sedang ada di depannya, ia juga takut, dengan ketinggian.

Tapi kepalang gengsi. Jadi dia diam saja. Menggenggam bangku di samping kiri dan kanannya kuat-kuat, dan memfokuskan pandangannya di daerah sekitar telinga Seungyoun.

Ia berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk bersikap biasa saja, mensyukuri kenyataan bahwa Seungyoun tengah asyik melihat-lihat pemandangan yang meluas karena sudut pandang mereka yang semakin tinggi.

Salah. Keputusan yang salah. Harusnya tadi ia menolak. Perutnya bergolak tidak nyaman. Sebentar lagi sangkar mereka akan mencapai puncak. Saat turun adalah saat yang paling ditakuti Hangyul karena sensasi yang dirasakan di perut sangat sangat tidak nyaman dan membuat sekujur tubuhnya berdesir dengan cara yang tidak menyenangkan.

“Nggak nyaman ya?” Hangyul hampir meluncur ke depan saking kagetnya ketika tiba-tiba Seungyoun bertanya padanya. Ternyata dia _ngeh_. Hangyul tidak tahu sebaiknya dia merasakan apa. “Mau pegangan tangan sama gue? I heard it helps,” katanya sambil mengulurkan kedua tangannya. “Nggak akan gue lepasin tiba-tiba. Nanti gue lepasnya kalo kita udah turun. Jangan khawatir. Maaf ya gue tadi nggak tanya dulu lo keberatan atau nggak, naik ini.”

Hangyul mengulurkan tangannya ragu. Begitu jarinya menyentuh telapak tangan Seungyoun, yang lebih tua menyambut dengan mantap, menggenggam kedua tangan Hangyul yang berkeringat, senyumnya tidak pernah pudar dari wajah maupun matanya.

Hangyul kemudian menggeleng. “Gue yang salah udah...sok-sokan bisa naik ini. Ternyata takut.”

Ibu jari Seungyoun mengusap tangan Hangyul pelan. Menenangkan. “Kita ngobrol aja yuk? Ini gue ngajakin jalan tapi nggak ngajakin ngobrol sama sekali. Biar lo lupa juga, kalo kita lagi di sini.”

Kemudian entah bagaimana mereka mulai bercerita seru tentang berbagai hal, mulai dari anjing Hangyul yang mirip salah satu _bandmate_ Seungyoun, hingga bagaimana hari ini ternyata kaos kaki yang dikenakan Seungyoun hari ini sebenarnya nggak _match_ karena dia salah memasangkan waktu membereskan pakaiannya.

Wahana itu tidak berputar lama, mungkin total tidak sampai sepuluh menit. Tapi sisa waktu permainan itu Hangyul hampir lupa kalau ia sedang di ketinggian yang biasanya membuatnya mual. Hampir, karena perutnya masih terasa bergolak ketika sangkar mereka bergerak turun. _But not so bad_ , karena ada tangan dan eksistensi di hadapannya yang membuatnya banyak melupakan ketidaknyamanan yang ia rasakan.

Seungyoun masih menggenggam tangannya ketika mereka berdua turun beriringan.

Tautan tangan itu tidak terlepas bahkan selama mereka berjalan-jalan mengelilingi Pasar Malam.

Bahkan hingga mereka akhirnya berjalan bergandengan tangan menuju apartemen Seungyoun untuk mengenal satu sama lain lebih lanjut lagi.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at Twitter! @fi_ctionalbox


End file.
